


Paint it Black

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione persuades Severus to let her do something special for him
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Paint it Black

“Oh, come on, please?” Hermione pleaded.

“I _can’t,_ I have work to do and it’ll smudge everywhere,” he reasoned.

“That’s always your excuse. You can’t work all the time,” she whined. She gave him her best puppy eyes.

“For Merlin’s sake, _must_ we do this?” he was exasperated.

“Yes! We must!” she insisted, nodding her head happily. She knew he would give in, it was only a matter of time.

“You’ll be careful?” se asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course! It’ll be perfect, and it won’t mess with your work!” she was bouncing in her seat.

“ _Fine_ ,” he conceded.

“Eeeek! Thank you! Ooooh let me go grab everything!” she yelled as she jogged to their bedroom. He shook his head, chuckling at how excited she got.

“You had better have black!” he called.

He heard her giggle from their room as she rummaged around in the closet. It certainly wasn’t that he _minded_ having his nails painted, he’d done it before except at the time it had been the seventies, but his only concern was that it could chip off while he was working. He wondered if there was some sort of charmed polish that wouldn’t chip. _That would be rather helpful_.

Hermione jogged back into the room only a minute later, setting down a small case with all her products in it. She took out multiple bottles of things he didn’t recognize. _What is all this? When I was young, I just slapped some polish on and called it a day_.

“What is all of this?” He asked as calmly as he could.

“I’ve got oil, a file, the polish, and a good top coat…oh, and lotion,” she explained. He eyes her carefully with a raised brow.

“Hmmm… let me go wash my hands first.”

She nodded and waited for him to come back. He sat down with his hands in his lap. She gave him a look and he put his hands on the table… hesitantly. She gently took one of his hands in hers and carefully filed his nails slightly. He kept his hands clean and his nails short, so she didn’t have much work to do with them. She applied the nail polish adeptly which surprised him because he’d hardly seen her wear any.

It wasn’t too long before she finished and he felt sixteen again with black painted fingernails. He examined them closely yet couldn’t find fault with what she’d done.

“Quite well done, I have to say,” he admitted. She smiled,

“Thank you! Glad you like it. Not done yet,” she added and she took the small oil pen and gently ran it around his cuticles. She rubbed the oil in and he quirked his eyebrow once again, unsure how to feel about the unexpected intimacy of the act. It was touching that she had insisted upon doing something _for him_ , for seemingly no reason. Once she was done with the oil, she took his hands and rubbed lotion into them. He could have fallen asleep as she massaged his hands thoroughly. He wouldn’t have noticed that she had finished if it wasn’t for her putting a finger under his chin to make sure he was awake.

“Relaxing, hmm?” she giggled.

“Didn’t expect that,” he smirked. He looked down at his hands, admiring her work, “thanks love, I quite like it… Maybe next time I can do your eyeliner,” he chuckled.

“Really?” she gasped, a hopeful expression on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> (I'd like to give a special thanks to Turtle_Wexler, Qdrew, Mersheeple, MorbidMuch, ChelseaDagger, and Viridiantly for all their help!! You all are so lovely, thank you for helping me!)


End file.
